Cartwheel
by striderstuck
Summary: "You're just mad because I won the race again!" You stuck out your tongue and flailed about again, still hopeless. He was completely on top of you pinning you down by your wrists. Dave/John Drabble Fluff High School AU Oneshot


**(AN: I tried to post this hours ago but ff wouldn't let me log in )**

You were doing that thing where you couldn't shut up, again. Walking down the same hallway you did every day, with the same blonde coolkid you did every day, going to the same PE class you went to every day.

"Jesus, Egbert, do you _ever_ run out of breath?" Dave casually flipped his hair sideways, his hands in his pockets. He was wearing the same jeans he wore the first day you met him (you'd never tell him you remembered though), he never dressed out for PE.

You pause for a moment and nod. "I did once." He cocked and eyebrow above the lens of his glasses. "I was swimming."

"What?" His question went unanswered and you continued.

"It was _weird_, I think I probably drowned." You stifled a laugh. "I could be dead. Dave," You pause for dramatic effect and he smirked. "Dave, what if I'm dead?" He hand collided with his forehead. "Holy crap, this explains so much."

A few of the students in the hallway were staring – nobody could get over how the resident badass was best friends with… well, you.

He nudged you in the ribs jokingly, "Then you're the most annoying zombie I've ever met." You faked shock and shoved him.

"Dontcha mean most awesome? I've never even tried to eat your brain!" You thought for a second and added, "Not that you have one!"

"Oh please," He scoffed. "How many algebra exams have I had to help you study for?"

You frowned. "… That doesn't count!"

"And I haven't even gone to this school an entire semester."

"You're just unreasonably good at algebra!" You stubbornly crossed your arms. "What about history?"

"… Fuck history."

"How many times have you texted me during a history test?" You smirk triumphantly.

"It's not my fuckin' fault! When will I ever need to know what the last sentence of the fourteenth fuckin' amendment was?" He retorted.

"Someday you're gonna wish you knew…" You frown. "It's gonna be a life or death thing, and you'll wish you knew."

He laughed, "And when's that gonna be?"

You smirked and whispered, "Soon."

He laughed again and shoved you, you were laughing now too. "Just shut up, Egbert."

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his wrist, "Come on we're going to be late!"

"Late for what? Like the coaches give a fuck if we're on time! All they wanna do is ogle teenage asses anyway." You rolled your eyes again and dragged him through the hallway, collecting more stares from the student body.

"Come oooon!" You whined, Dave just groaned and went along.

PE was the last hour of the day for Dave and you, normally the coaches didn't stick around, leaving students to freelance exercise. You scanned the gym, most of the time nobody really did anything except talk to their friends – well, excluding the athletes. A frown made its way onto your face and you turned to Dave.

"You know we're supposed to be doing stuff?"

"Stuff like what? Sitting around doing nothing?" He signaled to a group of 'preppy students' and smirked.

You rolled your eyes, "They don't count." You paused for a second and then smirked, "How about a race?" Dave had never beaten you in a race, not since the first day he met you. He saved you from being wailed on by a group of poorly raised hoodrats and then so generously walked you home. He smoked then. You scolded him and challenged him to a race – that you won by a good 10 feet (and that was while you did cartwheels and handsprings nearly the whole time.) Since then he's_drastically_ cut down on smoking – he says it's because you cough when he does but you're pretty sure it's because he hates losing.

"Fuck yes, let's go." He pushes himself up off the wall.

"Okay! First one to touch the wall on the other side of the gym wins!" You paused for a second and smile again. "I won't even do any stupid cartwheels this time!"

"Is that a promise?" He grinned.

You shook your head and did a cartwheel, "Now it's a promise." You beamed, overbite and buck teeth making your smile bigger than his. He laughed at little and took off.

"Derp! Just run!"

You stumbled forward and quickly got into pace, "Not fair!" You stuck your tongue out and passed him, again, the first person to touch the wall. You turned to face him and gloat but he didn't stop, he crashed into and tackled you to the ground. "Dave! What're you doing?"

"Let's see you win now." He smirked. He pins you to the ground and suddenly nothing makes sense in your mind.

"D-Dave! That's not fair!" You try to shove him off, but fail pathetically. He laughs, smirk still glued to his lips.

"Neither is trying to outrun your chicken legs, but so what?" He loosens his grip a little to toy with you. You fail again to shove him off.

"I don't have chicken legs!" Your bottom lip stuck out.

"Like hell you don't, you can't even flip me, sheesh!"

You frowned and made another failed attempt. "I quit!"

"You're not even gonna try?" Everyone in the gym was staring now, and you were sure your face was red. You shook your head at Dave. "Aw, you forfeit? That's no fun." He smirks again and pins you by your wrists the rest of the way.

"You're just mad because I won the race again!" You stuck out your tongue and flailed about again, still hopeless. He was completely on top of you pinning you down by your wrists.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Dave! Get off! People are staring." You could feel the colour across your face.

"Embarrassed?"

"No!" You said, followed quickly by, "Yes! No! Maybe! I don't know, get off!"

"What about?"

"I dunno!" You flail again, "Get off! Please! Dave, you don't understand, please get off!"

"Nope." He smirked and moved his face closer to yours. "Mind telling me what's got you so flustered?"

You closed your eyes tight and shook your head, your face was hot with embarrassment. After a few seconds you opened one eye and quietly said, "Please, get off?"

"It's not _my_ fault is it?" He faked shock.

"Wh-what? No! Of course not." The situation was making it harder and harder for you to think. "It's just that… we're in the middle of class!"

"So what you're saying is…" His lips curled into a devilish grin. "If, in theory, we weren't in class…"

You tried to shove him again, he only shortened the distance between your faces. "No, shut up."

"… This wouldn't bother you at all, right?"

"What wouldn-" He closed the distance. He smashed his lips against yours and kissed you, rather roughly too. Your eyes went wide and you couldn't shove him off. You made a pathetic sound trying to force him off. "Mmmmphffff."

Your face was so hot, he pulled back and grinned wickedly, "In theory, right John?" He jumped up and took your hand, pulling you to your feet.

You couldn't form words; you just stood there and stared at Dave. Your heart was in your stomach and you didn't know how to think. He turned on his heel and cut a path through the sea of surrounding students, you didn't move.

The whistle blew, and students began filing to the locker room. Several people shoved you, but you were unphased. You were a zombie, stuck in shock, and drowning in confusion.

The locker room cleared out, and you slung your book bag over your shoulder. You made your way for the door when Dave stepped in front of you, his arms crossed. He smirked, "You're awfully quiet for once." You nodded by didn't look at Dave. "What's your problem, huh?"

"N-nothing." You choked out quietly.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"It's nothing, please move I have to go."

He blocked your path. "On a scale of hug to murder how pissed are you?" A small smile creeped onto his face.

"I'm not mad, I just want to go home, okay?"

"The why aren't you looking at me, huh?" He kept changing the subject.

"Because." You tried to sidestep him, but he stopped you again.

"Because why?"

"Because you kissed me!" Fuck, you didn't mean to say that.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes! Err no.. Just… I don't know! Ugh!"

Dave suddenly wasn't smirking anymore, "What the fuck are you so upset about?"

Oh no, it's happening again, the thing where you can't shut up. "You kissed me in the middle of gym in front of everyone while you had me pinned down and I'm so confused because you said it was theoretical… but…" You sighed and tried going around him in the other direction, he blocked your way.

He was grinning again, "So that's why, huh? Because it was theoretical…"

"Just shut up, okay." He took a step towards you, forcing you backwards. And again. The pattern continued, with him smirking, until your back hit a set of lockers.

"What if…" He looked so goddamn smug, "It wasn't theoretical?"

"What… but you said in class…"

"John, I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't serious about it." You just stared at him. He leaned forward a bit, "So John…" His tone changed. "Tell me, it was my fault you were getting so flustered, wasn't it?"

You nodded slowly.

"All I needed to know."

"What, Da- hmpffff." He pushed you backwards into the row of lockers, and he kissed you. It wasn't like before, he did it slowly this time. You couldn't think for a brief second, but he brought his hand to your face, his other on your waist, and then you were kissing him back.

Nothing made sense, but everything was okay.

**(AN: Based off of 2 AM RPS with best friend and girlfriend – if I would've wrote more than just about this the weirdest crack ship would happen – Dave/Eridan XD)**


End file.
